New Republic of Venezuela
Venezuela '''is a country in South America. One of the founding members of the United Republic of the Americas, Venezuela became a leading exporter in rare earth minerals found in the nation. In 2019, the nation fell into turmoil after President Nicolas Maduro was assassinated and a coup ensued, courtesy of The Eternals. After Maduro was assassinated and his government overthrown, Venezuela was renamed the '''Holy Amazonian Republic of Venezuela. In the days after the coup, a civil war occurred in the country. Eventually, El Toro, head of The Eternals, was killed, a power vaccum ensued. Division 9, a Venezuelan special operations group intended to fight the Eternals, seized control of the government and created a new dictatorship, renaming the country once again to the New Republic of Venezuela. In the Delta Verse Venezuelan Civil War In 2019, Nicolas Maduro is assassinated as part of a coup against the Venezuelan government, courtesy of Los Eternos, a Colombian narco-terrorist organization. A civil war started, with the remnants of Maduro's government fighting Los Eternos Eventually, the war ended with a truce between Division 9, a Venezuelan special operations unit formed by Maduro prior to the war, and the Eternals, allowing the Eternals to transform Venezuela into a narco-state/dictatorship. El Toro, the leader of Los Eternos, renamed the nation the Holy Amazonian Republic of Venezuela. The civil war continued, however, with guerilla fighters belonging to the Free Venezuelan People's Army waging a bloody war against the new dictatorship under El Toro. At first, they were being crushed, with defeat after defeat demoralizing the rebels. However, with the arrival of the Maglio family with their own agenda, as well as various third party organizations pledging their support for the rebels, the rebellion began to gain unexpected traction, eventually decimating the government with help from the foreigners and toppling El Toro. Worse than Maduro However, with the fall of Los Eternos, the corrupt Division 9, originally formed to fight Los Eternos, gradually replaced the dictatorship government under Los Eternos with a dictatorship of their own. They seized control of the government in the ensuing power vaccum after El Toro's demise and transformed the nation into a brand new military dictatorship, under a new Division 9 leader that replaced the late El Comandante. Under this new government, Division 9 became a military police force and a "secret police", abducting and assassinating anyone who dared to speak against the new government. When a journalist was able to expose to the public evidence that Division 9 had restarted the drug smuggling ring originally started by Los Eternos, Venezuela was struck with numerous economic sanctions from various countries, sending its economy into chaos. Creating an empire Under Division 9, Venezuela began to adopt an Imperialistic mentality, deciding to either annex or militarily conquer its neighbors to sustain its growth. On that front, Venezuela began to annex or militarily invade other countries to create an empire, known as the the Latin American Coalition. World War III TBA Economy TBA Culture TBA Foreign Relations TBA Military ''Main articles: ''Division 9 and National Bolivarian Armed Forces Prior to the coup, Venezuela had the National Bolivarian Armed Forces to defend the country from external threats. However, during and after the coup and the ensuing Venezuelan Civil War that followed, the National Bolivarian Armed Forces became an augmentation of Division 9, a special operations group. Category:Countries Category:Factions